


You can't be serious!

by LadyValkyrie



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe, Betrayal, F/M, M/M, brief smatterings of smut, descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:13:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyValkyrie/pseuds/LadyValkyrie
Summary: ‘You can’t be serious.’ Lieutenant James McGraw stared, aghast at what Lord Thomas Hamilton had just said.‘Oh I am perfectly serious’, he replied, ‘I’m coming with you to Nassau.’In which the events of 1705 go a little differently, and Lieutenant McGraw finds himself with a passenger for his voyage to Nassau.





	1. I

‘You can’t be serious.’ Lieutenant James McGraw stared, aghast at what Lord Thomas Hamilton had just said.

 

‘Oh I am perfectly serious’, he replied, ‘I’m coming with you to Nassau.’

 

‘No, Thomas, it is too dangerous. We know the Governor there is corrupt and weak, we know the pirates are a threat, and you’re proposing that you come on my voyage - a single ship, a very, very, small contingent of marines, might I remind you? And to do what? Research the viability of your proposal to issue pardons to the pirates.’ James was horrified, it was one thing for a mere lieutenant to travel to Nassau to see the lay of the land, quite another matter for the son of the Lord Proprietor to come as well. ‘Besides, your father is actively campaigning against your plan for the pardons, surely your time would be better spent here convincing others of the merits of the proposal?

 

‘No, my love,’ Thomas said, ‘I want to see the place first hand, I want to speak with the residents and the pirates to understand how I can best take the colony forward. And Miranda will stay here and keep up to date with what my father may be up to.’ 

 

‘You’ll get yourself killed.’

 

‘Nonsense. I’ll have you to protect me.’ At this, Thomas took James’ hand and squeezed.

 

Miranda had remained silent throughout this exchange. At James’ pleading look, she sighed, raised an eyebrow, and said ‘It would appear that my husband has made up his mind, my dearest James. You will have a passenger on your adventure.’ 

 

She was worried, of course, as she farewelled them both a week later.

 

‘Promise me that you’ll both return to me,’ Miranda whispered to both of them as she embraced them one last time. ‘Promise me!’ 

 

**

 

Thomas had never been on such a long sea voyage. He’d been seasick for the first few days, much to his embarrassment, however, James had been nothing but sympathetic and kissed his forehead when they had a moment alone.

 

In fact, they found it easier to have moments of privacy on the ship than they ever had in London. They both had small, but private cabins (James by virtue of his position as captain of the ship, and Thomas through his status), and Thomas would often slip into James’ cabin when it was time for him to retire for the day and delegate his duties to the Officer of the Watch. The monotony of life a sea was punctuated with quick, stolen moments of passion where James would bring Thomas off in his hand, and on a couple of memorable occasions, they coupled frantically against the wall of the cabin, hurrying lest they be interrupted by one of the crew requesting James’ presence on deck.

 

** 

 

They arrived in Nassau after about six weeks. The town itself was run down, but the island and beaches held a beauty of their own. Thomas took James with him to meet the incumbent Governor on their first day. He was a rather dismal man, appeared the worse for wear for drink and didn’t appear to have much of a grip on the governing of the colony; rather, he appeared afraid of the pirates and the merchants and wanted to simply be left in peace to drink away his days. He openly laughed when Thomas explained his pardon proposal, and simply shrugged when James tried to establish the identities of other key players on the island.

 

James and Thomas had a further few frustrating days as they started to interview the merchants, and tried to make arrangements to visit some of the land owners in the interior. Most of the residents were reluctant to speak, there was a tension in the air which made the crew and marines uncomfortable, and much to Thomas’ disappointment, the pirates had appeared to melt into the hinterland of the town, or back on to their ships out to sea. James was relieved that they hadn’t met more opposition.

 

On their fifth day in Nassau, they borrowed a couple of horses, and made their way inland to visit one of the estates. Thomas declined the offer of an escort from the marines (an argument between he and James ensued), however Thomas was determined not to be seen as an invading force. They met with Mr Underhill, who, like the other prominent residents of the Island, scoffed at Thomas’ idea. When Thomas hinted that Underhill would be able to staff his plantation with pardoned pirates rather than slaves, he turned red in the face and practically threw them out.

 

As they rode slowly back to Nassau, Thomas lamented ’I hadn’t anticipated this much resistance. It all seemed much easier when we were planning this out in London. And not to mention the slavery here! I knew it existed, but seeing that poor wretch whipped in the field as we left was dreadful.’

 

James reached out, and took Thomas’ hand, bringing their horses a bit closer together. ‘I am sorry, Thomas, that this wasn’t what you were expecting. I think we should start re-supplying this afternoon, with a view to leaving in the next couple of days. Something doesn’t feel right.’

 

‘Yes, I know, my love. I admit defeat! I will of course heed your advice and we shall depart.’

 

It was hot, and Thomas spotted a small stream to the side of the road. They dismounted, hobbled the horses and let them drink, then lay themselves down in the shade, out of sight of the path. Thomas lay back, head resting on his bundled jacket and sighed. James could tell he was still tense and upset. He rolled himself next to Thomas, and reached over to kiss him, and curled up along his body.

 

‘It will be alright, Thomas. We will return to England and develop and alternative approach. But that is for the future. Just rest now, relax.’ James said quietly, wanting to keep Thomas reassured.

 

After a few minutes, James felt Thomas’ hand slide down his back and start groping his arse. James grinned up at Thomas, ‘Are you trying to drop a hint, my Lord?’

 

Thomas smiled, ‘Very perceptive of you, dear heart.’

 

James positioned himself between Thomas’ legs, and freed his rapidly hardening cock from the trousers. James took Thomas in his mouth, and Thomas lay back, gasping as James worked his magic, and Thomas groaned a few minutes later as he spilled down James’ throat. Thomas ran his hands through James’ hair, as they lay together, and for a few moments, the worries of their mission were far from their minds.

 

Eventually, James squeezed Thomas’ thigh, and said ‘Come on, we need to get back to Nassau.’ They tidied themselves, retrieved the horse and were on their way.

 

They were about two miles from the town when they first head the musket shots in the distance. Thomas halted his horse, casting a worried look at James, who signalled to dismount and they started to make their way on foot.

 

The first shot came from nowhere, Thomas gasped as the bullet grazed his arm, blood blossoming on his white shirt, and James spun around, sword drawn, seeking the source. A second shot just scrapped the side of James head, he dropped to the ground, stunned, blood pouring down his face. Thomas had spotted their attackers, two of their marines. Seeing that neither had a sword, and both were frantically reloading their weapons. Thomas drew his sword and charged them both, the first man pulled a dagger, but Thomas, while lacking experience in fighting for his life, excelled at fencing. He quickly disarmed the man, and before he had time to think, ran his sword into the marine’s stomach. The other man, shaking, promptly dropped his musket and raised his hands in surrender. 

 

James, wits now restored, joined Thomas and pressed his sword to the surviving marine’s throat, and snarled ‘What the devil do you think you’re doing, shooting at us?! Explain yourself!’

 

‘We were ordered to kill you, and his Lordship, sir.’ All fight had left the marine, he was simply pleading for his life in the face of James’ anger.

 

‘By whom?’ James pressed the blade a little more into his neck.

 

‘The Earl. He paid us a large sum to ensure neither of you returned to England. And, well, the town fell today to the pirates, I knew this would be the chance to have your deaths passed off as being killed by pirates.’

 

‘What do you mean, the town has fallen?’ Thomas asked, his hand now pressed to his wound to staunch the bleeding.

 

The marine continued ‘The pirates attacked this morning, not long after you had ridden out of town. The Governor and his family have been killed. Mr Havers and the rest of the crew are readying the ship to depart.’

 

James swore, looked at Thomas ‘Come on, we have to hurry, if they leave without us…'

 

‘Yes, you’re right,’ Thomas responded, ‘but what are we to do about him? He did surrender to us.’ he said, gesturing to the marine. In answer, James plunged the sword through the man’s throat. Thomas glanced at James, but didn’t say anything further.

 

They hurried to the dock to discover that their two longboats were almost at the ship, and James could see the crew preparing to leaving the harbour. The streets of Nassau were in chaos as some tried to flee, while others were joining the pirates. James and Thomas tried to signal the ship, but it was no use. They were distinctive in their clothes, and as they turned to run, trying to hide anywhere, they found themselves surrounded by a group of very well armed, angry pirates.

 

**

They were dragged to the tavern which appeared to be the headquarters for the pirate rebellion, and thrown to the floor in front of a few of the pirate leaders.

 

‘So what do we have here? It would appear that his mighty lordship has been left behind by his naval escort?’ the man drew on a cheroot and laughed.

 

Thomas asked ‘With whom am I speaking?’ He sat up straight, tone haughty.

 

The man smirked, ‘I am Captain Charles Vane. This,’ here he gestured to another pirate, with a bushy black beard, ‘is Edward Teach. I think you may know of him? And this is my quartermaster, Jack Rackham, and Anne Bonny’ pointing in turn to the others in the room.

 

Teach spoke next. ‘Hmmm, well we will be able to ransom the Lord, he should fetch a tidy sum. The navy man we get rid of now, unless he too has a wealthy family-’

 

‘What if we were to defect to you, work for your side?’ James interrupted, voice flat.

 

‘James,’ Thomas hissed at him, ‘what the bloody hell are you doing?’

 

‘We can be of use to you. I am a skilled naval commander, I understand the British Navy’s methods. I outmanoeuvred three pirate vessels on the voyage here; you may have luck hunting poorly trained merchant ships, but the Navy is tactically beyond your capabilities. But not if you have me.’ James paused, seeing that his words were having an effect. ‘Lord Thomas is an experienced politician, eventually England or even Spain will return and you will need a skilled negotiator on your side.’

 

Thomas was apoplectic, and grabbed his arm ‘you can’t be serious, James!’

 

Again, James ignored him. Addressing Vane, he continued ‘I would like a moment to speak to his Lordship in private. I expect you and your companions would also like a moment to consider my offer?’ Vane nodded, and they were escorted out to another room.

 

Once alone, Thomas rounded on James, furious ‘You mean to have us stay here, traitors to the crown? And what, become fucking pirates? This is insanity, you are mad!’

 

James cupped Thomas’ face in his hands, holding fast when Thomas tried to twist away. ‘No, I am no mad Thomas, this is the only option we have. We are miles from home with no money, no means of transportation. Your father has been working against us for months, and has obviously seized this opportunity to rid himself of his troublesome oldest son. We would have been ruined had we returned to London pursue the pardons. We can get word to Miranda, and we can earn sufficient funds for the passage to fetch her and bring her here.’ Here James paused, unsure of how to continue. ‘I think we can live here together, openly - I understand that sometimes the pirates, that is two men, will pledge themselves to one another. They promise to look after the other if one is injured, and if one is killed the other will inherit his possessions. And I have heard that it extends to more than that sometimes. I think we can be happy here. Live without shame.’

 

They were interrupted before Thomas could respond, and were returned to the other pirates. Hands were shook and agreements reached. Thomas would not speak, would not look at James, but he did not protest as James started to make arrangements to join a crew.

 

That night, Thomas sold his signet ring and fine clothes for plain attire for himself and James. They found a cheap room to rent in Nassau’s brothel. Thomas got very drunk, and James helped him up the stairs and into bed. As Thomas collapsed back, he finally slurred, ‘Alright James, I’ll go along with this ridiculous plan. But for God’s sake, we need to get Miranda here as soon as possible.’


	2. II

Back in London, unaware of the events transpiring in Nassau, Miranda counted down the days until her husband and James returned. Their estimated return date came and went. Then another week. And another. She tried not to show her anxiety, but she grew increasingly concerned as the time passed. She knew that the Earl was actively working against them, but found herself powerless to act.

 

She was at home one afternoon, attempting to distract herself with a book, when the Earl, Admiral Hennessy and a junior officer arrived.

 

Ignoring formalities, Miranda asked ‘What news is there of my husband and Lieutenant McGraw, Admiral?’

 

‘Madam, I am sorry, however Nassau fell to the pirates some two months back. All reports indicate that your husband and the Lieutenant were killed during the taking of Nassau. Young Midshipman Havers here says they journeyed into the interior of the island the day the Governor was killed, and were not seen again. Mr Havers used fine initiative and bravery to return with the crew and ship and report back.’

 

Miranda struggled to maintain her composure as she shifted her attention to the midshipman. ‘But you didn’t see my husband or the Lieutenant get killed, Mr Havers?’ she pressed, needing to be certain.

 

The poor man looked terrified. ‘No ma’am, however there was no hope. The pirates dragged the Governor and his family into the street, killed them, then started to turn on the crew and marines from our ship. His Lordship and Lieutenant McGraw would not have survived. They were conspicuous in their dress and manner, and had no means of defending themselves against such a large and well-armed group.’ 

 

‘But there must be some hope! Admiral, can you not send another force to reclaim -‘ Miranda’s pleading was cut off by the Earl.

 

‘Madam you will be silent. It is an impossibility for the Navy to send more men, we are at war for goodness sake. Admiral, thank you for accompanying me.’ The Admiral, now dismissed, left with Mr Havers.

 

The Earl continued, ‘now madam, with my eldest son dead you are no longer part of this family. My younger son will be arriving here tomorrow to take over this house as my heir. I expect you gone by nightfall.’

 

Miranda, too stunned to speak, stood and watched as the Earl turned on his heel, barking instructions to the servants, and left. She broke down crying, until her lady’s maid, Lucy, found her. She helped Miranda pack, and secreted away as many valuable jewels as she dared. Miranda also ensured that she kept the special copy of _Meditations_ , lest the inscription be found by the wrong people.

 

As Miranda prepared to leave, she grasped Lucy’s hand, and said ‘I will go to Whitechapel, Lucy. Please, please if any letters come addressed to me, can you pass them on? I dare not hope, but yet I must - until I hear of their deaths through someone other than the Earl, I cannot believe it. Will you do that for me?’

 

‘Yes, m’lady, of course’ Lucy answered, tears streaking down her face.

 

**

Miranda found herself some cheap lodgings in Whitechapel. She had friends, and distant family she could have stayed with, but she trusted no one. 

 

She spent the first day of her new life carefully sewing her jewels into her undergarments, and wondered how she could ascertain the truth of the events in Nassau. She cried, and wanted nothing more than to have James and Thomas by her side.

 

Conscious that her wealth would not last forever, Miranda lived frugally over the next year, and found intermittent work as a seamstress. She sold all her lovely jewel-toned dresses, and wore more modest colours, and as far as London society was concerned, Lady Hamilton had ceased to exist. Miranda found that she enjoyed her quiet life, once she adjusted to her lifestyle. It was liberating not having to worry about the wagging tongues of the other society wives, not having to concern herself with the latest fashions or who was in or out of favour among the ruling class. Occasionally, she had to fend off unwanted attention, but otherwise was left alone. 

 

She met with Lucy regularly, however was disheartened to hear that while a couple of messages had been received at the house addressed to Miranda, they had been destroyed before Lucy had an opportunity to sneak them away. Miranda even went to the Admiralty to seek another audience with Admiral Hennessy, however, while he was kind to her, he maintained his position that James and Thomas had met their end in the pirate uprising.

 

One evening as she took her dinner at the tavern downstairs, she noticed a week-old newspaper on the next table, which she took to read as she waited for her meal. The front page was a story covering the lurid exploits of the notorious pirate Captain Flint of Nassau.  _Flint_. Where had she heard that name before? Then it dawned on her.

 

The summer before the fateful voyage, James had come to the house one afternoon when Thomas was at Parliament. James and Miranda had spent a lazy afternoon making love, they lounged in the sun streaming across her bed, sweaty and sticky and thoroughly content. She had been asking about James’ youth, and he had told her the story of his grandfather’s encounter with the man who materialised from the sea, Mr Flint.

 

‘You’re like that Mr Flint, darling James, come from the sea to bring such love to Thomas and I,’ she had murmured to him, and he smiled and pulled her close.

 

Miranda understood then what she had to do next.

 

***

Over the past year and a half, Captain James Flint had gained a reputation as one of the most feared pirates in the Bahamas. His tactical ability had never been seen before in the pirates of Nassau, and he was successful in taking many prizes. His reputation for utter ruthlessness ensured that the majority of merchant ships surrendered without hesitation rather than face his wrath. 

 

He lived modestly with his companion, Mr Thomas Barlow in a cheap room at Nassau’s brothel. When pressed about why he didn’t spend his prize earnings on better accommodation, Flint would deflect the question. Mr Barlow worked for Miss Guthrie’s business concern. Despite their proximity to the ladies of Nassau, they were never seen using the services of the brothel. While there were some who gossiped about the lord-come-accountant and the lieutenant-come-pirate cohabiting, they were left in peace most of the time.

 

The _Walrus_ had been stalking a merchant ship making the crossing from England for most of the day; Flint finally managed to close in on her, and she capitulated with little fuss. The crew boarded, herding the passengers and merchant sailors on the deck while they swept the holds. Flint was checking the captain’s log, when he was interrupted by Mr Gates.

 

‘One of the lady passengers is demanding an audience with you, Captain. Very insistent she is. Maybe she has some sort of fantasy about having a pirate lover?’ Gates started to make an obscene gesture and Flint rolled his eyes. He knew Gates knew about he and Thomas.

 

Who on earth could be demanding an audience with him? He walked out to the deck to where Billy was waiting with the woman. She looked up and smiled, and said ‘Oh, James, I knew it was you! Mr Flint from the sea!’

 

James stopped dead, staring. Eventually, he came to his senses and said ‘Miranda? Oh God, my darling! Billy, for fuck’s sake, untie her hands.’ James strode towards her and drew her into his arms, kissing her cheeks, and Miranda laughed and sobbed as they embraced.

 

‘What in the devil are you doing here?’ James asked, stroking her face, oblivious to the staring crew around them.

 

‘I read about Captain Flint in the newspaper in London, I knew then that you were alive and where you were. I had to wait a couple of months for the crossing season to commence, I left London as soon as I was able to secure a passage.’ Miranda was alight, her joy contagious.

 

‘You sailed to the New World on your own, based on a newspaper story - you can’t be serious!’ James was horrified, but didn’t know whether to remonstrate her or laugh. 'But you should have waited for us, you, wonderful, marvellous, madwoman! We wrote to you several times, telling you we lived and to wait until we had accumulated sufficient funds to come back to you and start afresh!'

 

‘I was thrown out of the house when news of your deaths and the fall of Nassau reached London, I never received your letters. But you just said ‘we'? Do I assume then that Thomas is with you?’ Miranda asked, happiness spreading in her chest.

 

‘Yes, my love, he is in Nassau. We’ve been living there for the past year.'

 

‘And is he well?’ 

 

‘Oh yes, my love, he is fine - we have a good life. And it will be even better now you’re returned to us.’ James took Miranda’s arm, barked instructions for her belongings to be fetched, and went to escort her back to the _Walrus_.

 

As the final goods were transferred, and the _Walrus_ crew made their preparations to depart, Gates pulled James aside, ‘so might I enquire as to the identify of our new passenger? The crew will be curious.’ 

 

‘Ah, well actually, she is Mr Barlow’s wife.’ James winked at Gates’ confused look, and went to join Miranda in his cabin.

 

**

They spent the evening curled up together in James’ cot, and he spoke of events since he and Thomas had departed London. When he told Miranda of the Earl’s treachery, she hissed, when he spoke of the deal he had made of the pirates, she nodded, accepting the choice they had made.

 

‘Did it take long for Thomas to adjust to this new life, James? Is he happy?’

 

James paused. ‘He is happy now. The day the town fell…was difficult. We’d been ambushed by the Earl’s men, Thomas killed one of them - it’s the only time he had to fight for his life. And I think despite the dislike he long harboured for his father, it came as a shock that the Earl actively tried to kill him. We found that our ship was leaving without us, then we were captured. Then I made the bargain with the others, which I think saved our lives. All this happened in the space of about an hour or so.’

 

‘And then what happened?’ Miranda whispered.

 

‘We made do. I found myself a place on this crew, was voted captain after a month or so. Thomas found himself work with the operation that fences the pirates’ hauls, he keeps their books and writes correspondence. He’s made friends, the merchants respect him. Of course he’s starting to agitate against slavery, but he’s facing an uphill battle on that front. He gets involved in theological debates with the puritan preacher in the interior. He’s Thomas.’

 

Miranda chuckled, ‘Oh my dear Thomas. How does he find life without all the luxuries of London?’

 

At this, James laughed loudly, ‘God, the first couple of weeks were a nightmare. We had no money, I hadn’t yet been on a voyage and Thomas didn’t have any work for a short time. We rented room from the brothel owner - he felt it too small for his ladies to use for their work - it doesn’t really fit a double bed, but was happy for us to have it at a cheaper rate than what the tavern next door charged for rooms. I had to teach Thomas how to wash his clothes, we couldn’t afford to pay the laundress. We would both act like martyrs when it came to having meals - insisting the other had the full portion rather than sharing. We argued because I wouldn’t let him read at night because the candles and lamp oil were expensive. But the worst of that is behind us now.’

 

‘I can’t image Thomas washing. Or living in a brothel.’

 

‘Nor could I, darling.’

 

‘Is there enough room for me in your brothel-room?’ Miranda asked, eyebrow raised.

 

James shook his head, ‘Christ, no, it’s tiny. Our bed and books basically take up all the room. But never fear, now that you’re here we can use the money we were saving to fetch you to find something larger.’

 

Again, Miranda paused for a moment. ‘And what about your life on the sea? Is there any truth to the exploits published in the papers?’ She felt James stiffen.

 

‘I have killed only when I had no choice. And I must maintain Flint’s reputation.’ He looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

 

‘And what does Thomas think?’

 

‘He accepts that I have no alternative to this life for the foreseeable future.’

 

**

 

They returned to Nassau a few days later. Usually James waited for the rest of the crew to disembark before he left the ship, but this time he pulled rank and took Miranda straight into town. He took her first to the Guthrie warehouse, but Thomas wasn’t there, they tried the tavern, also with no luck, and finally, went to check his and Thomas’ room at the brothel. He was spread out on their bed, fast asleep in the afternoon heat, a book open on his chest. James went to shake his shoulder, and Thomas woke, smiling as he yawned and looked up at James.

 

‘So you’re back at last? How was it?’

 

‘Wonderful, Thomas. Look who I found.’


End file.
